


Aesthetically Ravenclaw

by Natdoesthings



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adam Lambert is adorkable, Adam and Alisan being BFFs, Adam started off as a ginger, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Relationship to be added as the story moves along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natdoesthings/pseuds/Natdoesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might not be your typical book-smart but he’s witty and intelligent in his own way. He’s diplomatic yet unapologetic, fierce yet charming. The moment he heard about the Ravenclaw Tower and its magnificent domed ceiling, the 11-year-old Lambert decided he wants to be a Ravenclaw, despite the old sorting hat telling him he would fit in well with the bold lions... and the stunning views of the wise ravens' common room did not let the boy down.</p><p>RAVENCLAW! ADAM LAMBERT (and everything you need to know about him).</p><p>Disclaimer: both Adam Lambert and Harry Potter do NOT belong to me. All names, characters and events mentioned are fictitious and do not involve actual people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetically Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has driven me crazy for the entire week. I was so frustrated because the only thread “What is Adam Lambert’s Hogwarts House” I found only has things like “He’s a Gryffindor because he’s a rule breaker” or “He’s a Slytherine because he’s hot”. I respect these ideas but I can't agree with them at all, not to mention his fandom is not exactly keen on deeply dug headcanons and AUs. The story are meant to explore the idea of "Lambert as a Hogwarts student". There is an aspect of "school yard" romance but nothing sexual (for obvious reasons). This is not much of a fanfiction, it's more like several drabbles put together in a rush.
> 
> Many thanks to Realmy (realm-of-spells.tumblr.com) and Bong who helped me piece this together. Please pardon my English, it is not my first language.

[A picture of Ravenclaw!Adam in his fifth/sixth year - drawn by me](http://natdoesthings.tumblr.com/post/149801891271/aesthetically-ravenclaw-ravenclaw-adam-lambert)

His eyes were wide open and he could be sure he felt the dusty floor beneath his jaw as the glittering sparks danced around the wand he was holding.

"Interesting, isn't it." chimed old Ollivander in delight.

"Mom... what was that light? It's so pretty."

Eleven year-old Adam Lambert could not even hold his surprise and excitement. He knew a few things or two about magic but he had never seen anything as beautiful as this in his entire life, not that he had lived that long. Adam could hear Ollivander saying something to his mother, but he couldn't care less. All his attention was placed on the reddish wand in his hand. He was a tough customer, he had tried several wands before this particular one and none of them was suitable. Yet the old wand maker didn't seem to be discouraged at all. In the end, this wand, it chose him.

_Cherry wood, dragon heartstring core. This is unlikely but maybe, just maybe._

That was what Ollivander muttered to himself before handling Adam the wand. The old man told his mother the wand didn't seem like it could bond with Adam at all. Let's just say it's a kind of wand that has an tendency to turn to Dark Arts, and this sweet little boy, while he was very bright, didn't appear to the wand maker as someone who can yield such wand.

But he did. The wand immediately reacted the moment Adam touched it. It wasn't just the magical sparkles, there was something more that couldn't be seen with the naked eyes. At that instance, the little boy was filled with a pleasing warmth; his chest grew hot and he could feel a beam of inspiration seeped into his mind. He turned around to catch his mother eyes, looking over him with a gentle smile on her face. She placed her hand on her son's back to calm the boy of his storming excitement. She wasn't very sure when an huge owl came flying into their windows, bearing a letter from Hogwarts, she wasn't sure if Adam could accept the idea of wizards and magic, most Muggles can't. But everything was fine, seeing Adam's flustered cheeks, his heaving chest and how the boy was basically about to explode from being happy, maybe a little too happy.

..............................................................................

Adam was a Muggle-born, but that wasn't exactly the word he heard from a group of students he happened to pass by on the train. "Mudblood" they said, not with the kindest of tone he had heard. Adam figured they were talking about his blood status. His mother did warn him about something like this. To be fair, his family did have a magical ancestry according to his mother, but overtime, the magic wore out through intermarriage with muggles. For some odd reasons, the magic was revived in him.

"So it's not a good thing, being muggles..."

Adam mumbled to himself, he knew from his mother that wizards and witches divided the community based on blood purity. Knowing this killed his mood a little, he tried to distract himself by looking through the windows of his railroad car. He placed his chin on the palm of his hand and exhaled really hard, trying push the nervousness out from his lungs.

"Hey, pay them no mind. They're idiots."

Adam jumped and quickly looked at the source of the voice. A tiny-framed girl with brown hair sitting in his opposite direction gave him the understanding look. Adam realized he was being a little impolite, he was too troubled with those students' words, he barely noticed someone had come into the car. The boy immediately straightened his back to greet the friendly stranger, he always loved to make friends and of course he welcomed friendliness with all of his.

"Thanks a lot, but I wasn't upset or anything."

"Clearly you were bothered by their words. Don't let it get to you. My name's Alison Porter. You are?" said the girl as she smiled and held her hand toward Adam.

"Adam Lambert. Nice to meet you, Alisan... ah sorry, can I call you Alisan?"

Adam smiled back at the little girl, her facial featured couldn't be considered as beautiful but Adam sweared she had a pair of the brightest eyes. All of his discomfort vanished into thin air when he reached out for her hand. Adam was in awed, Alisan was such a tiny girl but her handshake was firm and reassuring.

"That's totally fine. Nice to meet you, Adam."

Her smile grew wider. As the two children started talking to each other, Adam learned that Alisan was of his age, he also learned that she came from a family of a pure-blood father and a muggle-born mother. _My grandfather still can't look at me even though he tries_ Alisan said in a giggling tone as she talked about her family.

"So Adam, have you thought about which House you want to go to?"

"House?" Adam looked surprised.

"Well, when you are admitted to Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses."

Alisan patiently explained the concept the her new friend. I-can't-wait-for-it was written all over her face and she could barely hid her eagerness. Ever since she received the letter, she would not stop bothering her parents with all of her questions, she kept asking until her mother started to cover her ears because she thought her ears were going to fall off and her father threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared for three days.

...

"And then, there's Ravenclaw. My Dad's from there. They're all about wisdom and learning, can be a little eccentric."

 

Alisan stopped for a moment to lick her lips. She had been talking non stop for a while and her throat started to feel dry.

"Doesn't sound very... um... interesting."

"Oh no, on the contrary, Dad told me they have the most stunning common room of the four houses..."

"The tower is very airy and you can see the whole school from the windows..."

"And the blue and bronze curtains are hung from the domed ceiling..."

"And the carpets are full of stars and constellations..."

"The domed ceiling reflects them too, it always feels like you are looking at the sky on the clearest night."

 _Airy tower. Views from the whole school. Domed ceiling. Stars and constellations. The clearest of nights._ All those phrases continued to fly around Adam's head until they finally reached the castle by the shore of the great lake.

..............................................................................

Adam and Alisan followed the long line of first year students into the giant castle door. His breathing stopped for a moment. The sight was something he only saw in movies, no, even better than those movies. Just like every new students they were walking with, the newly befriended pair kept glancing from side to side, admiring the moving and talking painting on the tall castle walls, wondering if those people were really alive.

After hearing The Headmistress, professor McGonagall finished her introduction about the School Houses and the rules, they were led into Hogwarts Great Hall. To be honest, at this point everyone with half a brain would get exhausted from having their mouth open and their eyes strained for a long time. But children are children, there are no bounds to their curiosity... and the amount of stamina they can have for wasting on said curiosity.

One after another, students were called to the front for the sorting ritual, of course, after the old sorting hat was done with its singing.

Adam started to notice. Some students were immediately sorted even before the hat touched their heads, most of which would go straight to Slytherine. Adam recognized a couple of faces he saw on the train. Those were the students who called him "Mudblood". Alisan explained it was because they were from some elite, pure-blood families (probably with a deep-rooted tradition of muggle-shunning), Slytherine was the only place for them to go. Some other students took the hat quite a while to decided.

"So those guys are Gryffindor."

Adam muttered in a soft voice, tilting his head toward the noisy row of tables. Different from Slytherine tables where students seemed to sit in a certain order, Gryffindors appear to be pleasantly chaotic, every new student was welcomed with a row of applause and rousing cheers.

"Uh huh. Gryffindors are always full of energy."

Alisan replied in an indifferent tone which Adam couldn't make out whether she was being sarcastic or not.

_Airy tower. Views from the whole school. Domed ceiling. Stars and constellations. The clearest of nights._

Adam's eyes moved onto the students wearing dark blue uniform. Unlike the loud greeting of the lions, the Ravenclaws, while still welcomed their newcomers with warm smiles and claps of hands, looked a lot calmer and more well-manner. Upper class students politely scooted over, leaving places for the younger one.

_Airy tower. Views from the whole school. Domed ceiling. Stars and constellations. The clearest of nights._

Adam repeated that to himself a hundred times, secretly swallowed dry as he eyed the blue and bronze raven flags above their heads...

"Mr. Adam Lambert"

Adam heard his name called and he stepped to the front. The old sorting hat was placed gently on the top of his neatly combed ginger hair. The boy could feel all the muscles in his entire body tensed at the moment he heard the hat spoke in its blaring voice.

"A Gryffindor maybe?"

"No, Ravenclaw." whispered Adam.

"Are you sure? You may do well being among the bold lions."

"Ravenclaw, please..." The boy swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice down.

"I can see originality and wisdom in you, but I also see a blazing fire of a soul who knows wrong from right. Mr. Lambert, being in Gyffindor can..."

"I'm not going to wear red and yellow for my entire seven years."

...

Alisan was after him, well, after several students after Adam. She sat down next to him with a big brighter-than-the-sun grin on her face.

"This is great, we got to be in the same house."

Not only she was sorted into her Dad's old house, she also didn't have to part with her newly made friend. They both got into Ravenclaw, she thought to herself her day couldn't get any better than this. Alisan patted on her friend's back, who was still dazed out this whole time.

"Adam, hey, what did you say to the sorting hat? I could swear I heard it said something about Gryffindor."

"Not much really, I just told him I want to go to Ravenclaw."

The little girl's eyes widened at her friend's answer.

"That works too? What if I purposely tell it I want to go to Slytherine?"

"Not really, Porter, you do need to have certain required characteristics of the house you're heading to, I believe." 

A kind voice spoke up, it was from a seventh year student. The tall boy introduced himself as the prefect of Ravenclaw. As for Adam, he was just as happy as Alisan, but there was no way in Hell he would told her part of the reason was because blue was his favorite color, and that the description of their common room was one hundred and one percent his aesthetics. For just a blink of an eye, the little brown haired girl was sure she saw Adam peeked over to the Gryffindor's tables, expressing something akin to regret. It was true back then, seeing the cheering lions, part of Adam couldn't help but fantasize about being there with the crowd. The sorting hat wasn't wrong, he always had a brave and adventurous heart, so naturally the enthusiastic lions appealed to him more than he dared to admit. But whatever done is done. Plus, Adam thought to himself, Ravenclaw didn't seem to have as much competition against Gryffindor as it did against the other two houses, maybe he could make some friends along the way. Who knows.

After the first year students had gobbled up as much food as their tiny stomachs could to make up for all the energy they spent on Oohh-ing and Aahh-ing, they were finally taken to the Ravenclaw Tower. On the way there, the prefect wouldn't stop boasting about how great their house was, how only the greatest, wisest, bettest of the best witches and wizards could go into their house.

..............................................................................

_Airy tower. Views from the whole school. Domed ceiling. Stars and constellations. The clearest of nights._

A hundred and seventy-eight times.

And, the eleven year-old, ginger haired Adam Lambert mused to himself, as he looked around in the circular room which smelt of books and even older books.

"It was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I tried to write humor, somehow it derailed into Adam and his muggle background, which is the opposite of humor. Also, I got his wand by taking the quiz on Pottermore, basically used all of my knowledge about him to answer.
> 
> Up next: Of pet and crush and classes


End file.
